Aggravation
by Ccmoi16
Summary: Attention ! Suite de "COMPLICATION" : Angela a vu. Elle sait dorénavant ce qu'est Bella, ce que sont les Cullen. Quelle sera sa réaction ? Une seule chose est sure : Cette révélation bouleversera bien des choses... et sa vie n'ira que de mal en pis.
1. Prologue

_Voici le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire. J'espere qu'il vous en donnera l'eau à la bouche.  
Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais a poster un ou deux chapitres d'ici à juin... mais rien n'est moins sur.  
D'ici la je vous souhaite une bonne année =)  
Gros bisous !_

.llllllllllllllll.

**Prologue**

- Bella, je t'en supplie, pleurait-elle, lutant contre des sanglots.

Elle avait ce regard, celui que jamais je n'aurais voulu voir. Perdue, je ne savais que faire. Que faire qui aurait pu la sauver. Lui permettre de vivre la vie qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout.

- S'il te plait, chuchota alors Angela, à bout de souffle.

Je scrutai ses grands yeux marron, cherchant une réponse. Mais ce fut sa détermination que j'y trouvai.

Lutant contre tout ce que je pensais, tout ce que ma famille et moi avions décidé, mes yeux se fermèrent. Je retins un sanglot.

Puis mes lèvres se posèrent contre son cou.


	2. Livre 1

**Rendez vous à 16h pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire.**

_Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu complication, j'ai eu des commentaires me disant que mes chapitres étaient parfois un peu trop longs, alors j'ai pris sur moi de les réduire un peu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'impactera en rien les histoire. En espérant que qu'elle vous plaira !_  
_Je vous embrasse fort ! =)_

* * *

**LIVRE 1**

**IIII**

**Angela  
**

* * *

_"Si tu ne peux sortir quelqu'un de ta tête,  
__c'est sans doute parce qu'il est supposé y rester."_


	3. Chapitre 1 : Le brouillard

**Chapitre 1 :**** Le brouillard qui cache la vérité**

Perdue. J'étais tout simplement perdue.

Mon esprit était comme encerclé par un brouillard dont je n'arrivais pas à me dépêtrer. Je me sentais nauséeuse, épuisée, apeurée, déboussolée.

Perdue.

Comme jamais je ne l'avais été avant.

Ma journée avait pourtant bien commencé, partagée entre famille, amis et amour. Et même si celle belle journée de printemps portait encore les lancinantes réminiscences des malheurs d'hiver, la vie semblait de nouveau nous sourire. Avec un sourire, je ne cessai de me répéter : « Tout ira bien dorénavant, tu en as de la chance, Angela Weber »

Mais, maintenant, rien ne me semblait plus faux que cette pensée…

Je flottai. Un léger vent soufflant contre mon visage. Comme portée par un nuage, j'avais l'impression de voler. Littéralement.

Les yeux clos, j'essayais de reprendre contenance. Retrouver mes esprits, sortir de ce brouillard. Mais une image ne cessait de se répéter sous mes paupières. Horrifiante. Accablante. Inconcevable.

Cette image était-elle réelle ? J'avais du mal à y croire. Comment aurait-elle pu l'être ? Cela, aurait remit en cause toutes mes convictions intimes… et en même temps révélé mes doutes les plus enfouis.

Je plissai plus fortement les paupières, rassemblant mes pensées. En un sens, j'avais su. Des l'instant où je l'avais vue. Où je les avais vus… ils ne pouvaient être comme nous. Ils étaient trop différents. Mais, étant fille de pasteur, on m'avait toujours appris qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux premières apparences. Et puis, tout ce qui proliférait sur notre terre n'était-elle pas une créature de notre seigneur ?

Alors, à l'arrivée de la famille Cullen, deux années auparavant, j'ignorai mes incertitudes et tentai de les enfouir au plus profond de moi, acceptant les nouveaux venus comme tout un chacun aurait du le faire. Mais le temps passa et, sans que personne n'y pu rien, les jeunes s'étaient fermés, et isolés. Ils restèrent indéchiffrables.

Puis, ce fut son tour. Cette fille qui leur ressemblait tant, mais était pourtant si différente. Elle semblait si perdue, triste et gentille. Étrangement sans la connaitre, j'avais eu envie d'être son amie. Envie de percer son mur de silence et découvrir ce que cachait son âme. C'était bête, mais je voulais réussir avec elle là où je pensai avoir échoué, deux ans plus tôt. Je détestai que les gens soient seuls, et je me refusai à ce que cette fille le soit à son tour.

Je ne savais comment mais je ne pouvais douter que Isabella Swan et moi deviendrions amies.

Cela n'avait su tarder d'ailleurs. Dépassant ma timidité, il ne fallut gère beaucoup de temps pour que je me sente mieux avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui dans mon lycée, ce qui était étrange étant donné que la plupart de mes autres camarades étaient des amis depuis nos premiers jours au bac à sable. Autre chose plus étonnante encore : cette nouvelle amitié avait entraîné une réaction en chaîne Bella se trouvant proche des Cullen, il s'avéra que leur compagnie était très agréable, même s'ils n'en restaient pas moins intrigants : si semblables et pourtant tellement différents.

Je me liai d'amitié surtout avec Alice, cette petite lutine hyperactive qui, avec la complicité de Bella, m'avait incité (où plutôt forcé, plus véridiquement) à danser avec celui que j'aimais. Ben Cheney était alors devenu pour moi le plus attentionné des petits amis. J'avais l'impression d'avoir totalement changé de vie, mais, en même temps, jamais je n'aurais pensé en avoir une meilleure.

Malheureusement, ces jours heureux ne devaient pas être destinés à durer.

Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Je ne parvenais pas à le comprendre. Les images continuaient de se chambouler derrière mes paupières closes, renforçant cette sensation de nausée qui ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter.

L'air frais qui courrait sur mon visage m'aida néanmoins à reprendre contenance. Dans un nouvel effort de lucidité, je tachai d'ouvrir les yeux.

Une lumière scintillante transperça ma rétine et je ne pus retenir un clignement. Je me serais crue éblouie par l'éclat puissant d'un diamant.

Puis, d'un seul coup, le courant d'air s'arrêta. J'étais toujours en extérieur mais la sensation de mouvement s'était arrêtée. Je tachai d'ouvrir mes yeux.

- Angela ? demanda alors une voix hésitante.

J'avais beau ne pas connaitre cette voix depuis très longtemps, je sus aussitôt a qui elle appartenait.

J'ouvris la bouche mais seul un faible son parvint à en sortir. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Bella ? murmurai-je.

Mon amie soupira, comme soulagée.

- Ange, mon dieu ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as fait peur. Je…

Elle parlait vite. Trop vite. Mon esprit embrouillé ne parvenait pas à saisir tout les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ma confusion. Je pris lentement conscience de ma place. Je me sentais comme étreinte, entourée d'un étau de fer et de soie, et compris aussitôt où je me trouvai.

Il ne me fallut qu'un sursaut pour me sortir totalement de ma torpeur. J'ouvris les yeux et bandai mon corps à l' extrême.

- Lâche-moi ! m'écriai-je.

Bella se figea en un instant. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Pendant ce court moment, je pus constater avec effroi que le scintillement perçu un peu plus tôt émanait de ma meilleure amie, ma confidente (du moins comme je croyais qu'elle l'était jusqu'à maintenant). Je pus aussi me rendre compte de la noirceur de ses iris, de la dureté et la fraîcheur de ses bras qui me serraient. Mon cœur s'accéléra en même temps que mes tremblements. Je sentais la frayeur monter en moi.

- Lâche moi, répétai-je en rassemblant mes dernières capacités à me contrôler.

- Angela…

- Lâche-moi ! criai-je alors, insistant bien sur chaque mot.

La peur et l'incompréhension avaient pris le dessus sur toute émotion, et après cette phase immobile qu'était l'effroi, je ne cherchais plus qu'une chose, m'éloigner de cette créature que je pensais connaitre.

Elle fut prompte à me relâcher et je ne fus pas sans remarquer cette grimace qui déformait son visage.

M'éloignant à une distance raisonnable d'elle, je tendis les mains en avant, la prévenant contre toute approche, même si quelque chose en moi me certifiait que, si Bella l'avait voulu, en aucun cas je n'aurais pu l'empêcher de m'approcher. Elle resta en retrait néanmoins, au milieu de cette petite clairière, que je reconnus sans peine car elle se trouvait juste derrière chez Ben (à des kilomètres de la où je m'étais évanouie). Bella était figée dans ce rayon de lumière qui perçait les nuages. De sa peau scintillante émanait une sorte d'aura inqualifiable. Je ne pus déterminer si j'étais effrayée ou émerveillée, une partie de moi désirant m'enfuir a toutes jambes tandis que l'autre désirait ardemment toucher sa peau si étrange et surtout consoler se visage, déformé par une grimace que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Des réminiscences d'une autre journée me revint. Un souvenir empreint de douceur emplissait mon esprit. Mon amie, ma complice, figée de douleur après une dispute avec Edward. Je n'avais pensé a cet instant qu'à la consoler, l'aider. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis cet instant ? Je me doutai, déjà, à l'époque, que les deux jeunes femmes à mes cotés n'étaient pas comme les autres. Néanmoins, mon doute n'était resté que cela : Un doute. En avoir la confirmation changeait les choses. Je ne pouvais dorénavant plus me voiler la face : Bella avait un secret.

- Qui es-tu ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Ma question n'était pas la bonne. Qui était-elle ? Toujours celle que j'avais rencontré ? Celle avec qui j'avais parlé, ri, pleuré ? Que j'avais adoré ? Telle fut sa réponse.

- Je suis Bella, répondit-elle d'un ton si dénué de vie que j'en frissonnai. Angela, je suis ton amie…

Je secouai la tête, chassant ses paroles.

- Arrête ! Tu sais bien où je veux en venir !

Je la vis baisser les yeux, amplifiant cet incontrôlable désir que j'avais de vouloir la rassurer. Malheureusement, la peur bloquait tout mon être : je venais de voir ma meilleure amie s'élancer par la fenêtre de chez elle, et atterrir sans encombres, me porter comme un fétu de paille sur ce qui pouvait être des kilomètres. J'apercevais sa peau, à la fois blanche et étincelante comme un diamant.

Les nuages passèrent, cachant le soleil : l'épiderme de Bella cessa aussitôt de scintiller. Je déglutis, recomposant lentement le puzzle dans mon esprit. Si ca peau avait une telle réaction au soleil, je comprenais sans problème son absence lors de nos rares journées estivales. Une nouvelle fois, je secouai la tête, me ramenant à l'état présent.

- Qu'es-tu exactement ?

Sa tête se redressa lentement. Malgré le temps qu'avaient pris mes réflexion, Bella n'avait pas réussi a se recomposer un visage serein, comme elle tentait de le faire (sans franchement réussir) à chaque fois qu'elle voulait m'épargner sa souffrance. Son masque de douleur me fit grimacer.

Ses lèvres remuèrent. Mais je n'entendis pas. Le sang battait toujours à mes oreilles tel un bourdonnement sans fin. Peut-être perçu-t-elle ma surdité passagère car elle repris.

- Je… Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais le savoir, Ange…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, claqua ma voix.

Je baissai les yeux, sachant pertinemment que mes prochaines paroles serait dures. Mais, pour ma part, je n'avais l'intention ni de lui cacher des choses ni de lui mentir.

- Seul mes amis ont le droit de m'appeler ainsi… Et je ne crois guère que (je déglutis, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes devant la difficulté a énoncer ces propos) quelqu'un comme toi, puisse encore porter ce qualificatif.

- Angela, répéta-t-elle, suppliante, en avançant vers moi.

Ma réaction fut violente. Je criai, reculant vivement.

- Ne m'approche pas ! pleurai-je finalement. Je t'en supplie.

La peur emplissait maintenant tout mon être. L'incompréhension et la colère s'ajoutant, je ne savais que penser. L'envie de consoler celle qui avait été mon amie passa au second plan, même si intérieurement, je me maudissais de voir cette expression de souffrance sur son regard.

Un long silence s'installa. Aucune de nous ne voulait reprendre la parole. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu de réponse a ma question. Et tant que celle-ci restait en suspend, je pensais pas pouvoir rouvrir la bouche sans que des sanglots ne s'en échappe. Bella dut le ressentir car elle s'anima soudain. Reculant et me tournant le dos, j'eu un instant peur qu'elle prenne la fuite, mais d'une voix tremblante, elle commença.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, murmura-t-elle. Je pense que, moi-même, je ne m'aurais voulu comme amie, si j'avais été humaine…

A ses derniers mots, la peur m'envahit, interrompant soudainement ma réflexion, à l'instar de ma respiration et mon cœur. Bella se retourna, l'air soucieuse, comme si elle avait pu entendre les pulsations émanant de ma poitrine. Je me repris : une telle chose était tout bonnement impossible, néanmoins, des tremblements commencèrent à me secouer.

- Angela… dit-elle alors, son timbre empreint de tristesse. N'aie pas peur je t'en supplie. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

- Qu'es-tu ? répétai-je un peu plus fort, les dents serrées pour contenir mes sanglots et mes frémissements. Pourquoi ce "si" tu avais été humaine ? Explique toi !

Ses prunelles me scrutèrent, prudentes.

- Je ne suis pas humaine, Angela. Du moins, je ne le suis plus.

S'en fut trop pour moi, je vacillais. Je me serais effondrée sur le sol si Bella n'avait pas été suffisamment rapide pour me rattraper. Un instant, mon esprit embrumé, je ne la repoussai pas. Cependant, elle dut sentir la tension de mon corps a son contact car elle se contenta de me déposer au sol et, sans pour autant me quitter des yeux, de reculer de quelques pas.

J'avais du mal a assimiler toutes ces informations, les mettre en relations, en associations. Elles ne collaient tout simplement pas.

Comment Bella aurait pu ne pas être humaine ? Elle vivait avec nous au quotidien, pratiquement du moins : allait au lycée, mangeait, parlait, riait… comme n'importe quelle jeune de notre âge ! Je me remémorais chaque instant passé ensemble. Chaque seconde où, tout en sachant que mon amie n'était pas comme tout le monde, en marge, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle n'était pas humaine.

Alors, il ne me fallut guère plus de temps pour faire l'inventaire de ces détails que j'avais remarqué chez elle. Son étrange pâleur, la dureté et la fraîcheur de sa peau. Sa vitesse de réaction parfois, son étrange facilité à s'entendre avec les Cullen. Plus récemment, sa capacité à se relever après une chute du premier étage ou encore à me porter comme si j'avais été plus légère qu'une plume.

Puis, je me mis a chercher des détails là où je ne les avais pas vu auparavant. Comme ses iris qui changeaient (bien que subtilement) souvent de couleur, passant du noir au marron clair. Je me remémorais également nos repas… Étais je vraiment sure de l'avoir vue manger ? Réellement manger ?

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, le cerveau en ébullition. Qu'étais-en train d'essayer de me prouver ? Que ma meilleure amie n'était pas humaine ? Mais si elle ne l'était pas ? Qu'était-elle ?

Qu'avais-je en face de moi ? Quelle genre de créature pouvait-elle bien être ? De quel folklore Bella sortait-elle exactement ? Je passai en revue tout les êtres à apparence humaine que j'avais pu voir ou lire dans des œuvres ? Qu'était elle ? Elfe, ange, démon, loup-garou, vampire, changeling, fée, chasseur d'ombres… super héros ? Aucune de ces nomenclatures ne me semblaient correctes, ni même possibles.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers elle, inquisiteurs.

- Dis moi, soufflai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, Angela, trembla-t-elle, le regard fou. Je… je ne veux… pas… que tu me fuies… je… Tu es ma meilleure amie… en dehors de ma famille, je n'ai plus que toi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas rester si proche d'une humaine, si fragile et mortelle … que je ne suis pas saine pour toi, dangereuse même, mais… je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter que tu me déteste.

Elle parlait trop vite, un masque de souffrance ornant son magnifique visage. Même si la peur était omniprésente dans mon esprit, je n'arrivai pas à voir du mensonge dans son discours. La vérité était que, malgré ma frayeur, je ne voulais pas perdre mon amie.

- Dangereuse ? répétai-je dans un souffle.

- Plus que tu ne le pense, déclara-t-elle alors. Rien que ta simple présence auprès de moi pourrait se révéler un danger… après tout… nous sommes la menace ultime, des prédateurs, pour les humains… pour toi. (elle jeta un coup d'œil a mon visage, jaugeant mon expression)

- Nous… ? Toi et les Cullen, je présume. Vous êtes…haletai-je, cherchant mes mots. De la même espèce ?

Elle acquiesça.

Tremblante, je me mis debout. J'avais étrangement la sensation d'être vulnérable face à elle. D'être fragile et faible. D'être… une proie !

- Des prédateurs, tu as dit ? Ça veux dire que… que vous vous nourrissez de nous, des humains ?

Son silence fut éloquent et pour la première fois, il n'y eut que de la peur dans mon regard. Si je devais m'en référer aux romans et autres œuvres littéraires et cinématographiques, il n'y avait que peu de monstres prédateurs de l'homme. Entre zombies, vampires et loups-garous, je ne savais ce qui était le pire que mon cœur pouvait endurer. Assumer que de telles créatures existent était déjà une épreuve insurmontable pour moi. Ces monstres étaient dits contre nature. Des créatures du diable, dans les écrits bibliques qui avaient accompagnés mon éducation. Si, sans y penser, ma main s'était porté à croix en argent que je portais autour du cou, ce geste n'échappa pas à mon amie, qui se redressa. A l'évidence, elle avait pris ce geste pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

- Les croix ne nous font rien, ni l'ail ou l'eau bénite… je suis désolée, se braqua-t-elle, prise d'une nouvelle crise de folie dans le regard. De la peur. Elle n'était pas la seule. Ces simples mots avaient suffit pour que je comprenne qui était Bella. Un monstre qui, dans les mythologies en tout cas, craignait les croix, l'ail et l'eau bénite,… il n'en existait pas des centaines.

- Tu es un…(le mot n'arrivait pas a sortir de ma bouche) un v…

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois, le regard plein de détresse.

- Un vampire, assénai-je.

Le mot avait claqué, violent, suintant la terreur. Je secouai la tête, prise d'une nouvelle crise de panique et de sanglots, tandis que mes jambes portaient mon corps en arrière. Je sentais arriver la crise d'hystérie tant redoutée. Malgré mes yeux emplis de larmes et mes jambes en coton, j'avais l'impression que tout mon instinct me dictait ma conduite, à savoir la fuite.

- Ange… commença-t-elle, avant ca un pas vers moi.

- Non…laisse-moi, je t'en supplie.

N'attendant pas sa réponse, je m'enfuis sous les arbres. Mes pleurs et l'hystérie m'empêchaient de voir clairement mon environnement. Si je n'avais pas connus l'arrière de ces bois par cœur, après toutes mes promenades avec Ben, jamais je n'aurais réussi a retrouver mon chemin.

Simplement, je savais qu'un petit sentier menant à sa maison serait bientôt visible. Je courus à en perdre haleine, sentant mon cœur battre la chamade, me demandant si Bella serait tentée par se bruit. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un cri. C'était ridicule, jamais elle ne m'avait rien fait, même quand, vulnérable, j'étais seule avec elle ou avec Alice. Malheureusement mon cerveau n'était pas apte a voir les choses clairement. Je (ou plutôt mon corps, mon esprit étant toujours aussi embrumé) fuyait le danger.

Contre toute attente, Bella avait écouté ma demande. Je n'entendais pas le moindre bruit derrière moi, cependant, il était possible qu'elle se déplace sans émettre le moindre. Si ca se trouve elle pouvait même se transformer en chauve-souris, qu'en savais-je. Imaginer ma meilleure amie en volatil nocturne me fit tellement frémir que j'en trébuchai, à quelques pas de chez mon amoureux.

Ce fut dans cet état de panique que j'arrivai chez Ben. Sans même attendre un instant, je tambourinais a la porte sachant que seule la vue et les bras de celui que j'aimais pourrait me réconforter dans ce moment difficile.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître la mère de mon amoureux.

- Angela ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle avait l'air inquiet et choqué, inaccoutumée à voir dans cet état la petite amie de son fils, habituellement si pondérée. Mon attitude était outrée, je le savais, mais je ne parvenais pas a me calmer.

- Ben, déglutis-je entre deux sanglots.

A cet instant, je ne cherchais que l'apaisement de ses traits.

- Où est Ben ?

Un bruit s'éleva derrière ma belle-mère.

Ben.

- Angela ? demanda-t-il, étonné, et apparemment soucieux de me revoir, surtout dans cet état.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, je me précipitai dans ses bras, enfouissant mes larmes dans son épaule.

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !_  
_Je me met rapidement a l'écriture du suivant mais je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que ça va prendre !_  
_Bisous a tous et bon dimanche ! =)_


End file.
